Generally, in a communication system, various electronic elements are mounted on a high-frequency printed circuit board, and a coaxial RF cable is used to transmit and receive signals to/from the electronic elements. Such a coaxial RF cable is a transmission medium for transmitting and receiving signals, in which an internal conductor is enclosed by an internal insulation made of a dielectric substance, the internal insulation is enclosed by an external conductor, and the external conductor is enclosed by an outer peripheral insulation substance.
The coaxial RF cable has been widely used for the communication system because it has been subjected to a less electrical interference and has a loss of electric power. Accordingly, there is need for a connection device for electrically and mechanically connecting the coaxial cable to a ground of a high-frequency printed circuit board.
A conventional coaxial RF cable connection device is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 2005-110003 in detail.
However, there is a disadvantage in that the connection device disclosed in Korean Patent Application Serial No. 2005-110003 has a high manufacturing cost. That is, in the conventional connection device, there are problems in that a manufacturing cost is high and a manufacturing method is complicated.
Especially, in connection of two or more coaxial RF cables to a high-frequency printed circuit board, two connection devices which are independently manufactured are used. Therefore, a material cost increases two times, and a connection process become more complicated two or more times, resulting in an increase of a manufacturing cost.
Accordingly, there has been an increasing need for reducing a cost of a device for connecting two or more parallel arranged RF cables to the high-frequency printed circuit board.